


JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Hand Of Mortal Kombat

by Khaylittle



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Gore, Lemon, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylittle/pseuds/Khaylittle
Summary: After the event of Made In Heaven, Okuyasu find himself somewhere unknown and full of monsters, magic, and ninja! With Morioh, his only home gone he has to survive and fight in order to become stronger. Will Okuyasu be ready for Kombat or will he it next victim?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After much thought, and reading and re-reading your reviews I decided to have Okuyasu be in the event of Mortal Kombat X, why? I feel like if I do it this way I can build up the bonds of Okuyasu, Cassie, and Jacqui so when the events of Mortal Kombat 11 happens it can be more dramatic. I thank you for your support and hope you enjoy. I will be switching chapter after this one drops, and yes Okuyasu will have his second ability.
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or MKX

* * *

Chapter 1: **A Great Lost, But A Brand New Start!**

Okuyasu was not sure what the hell was going on with the world. He left his house to see Josuke and Koichi but next things he knows the world is going to shit!

Everything is aging fast, and the sky is looking like a meteor shower, it hard to tell night from day! Even the sun is going to shit as it spins around the world too fast to see!

Okuyasu: What the fuck is going on!? He said in a panic!

He didn't and couldn't understand what was going on, everything is turning to day and going crazy, and then he felt it, even though his mind was at a lost his body know what was going on, it was the end of the world.

The world he knew was ending, the world he loves, the world that homed his friends and family, the very world that his town of Morioh live in…was ending.

And turn and saw his house rot and turn to dust… he saw his father turn freak age as well, he turned to dust before Okuyasu eyes as he ran to grab him. And then he saw a bright flash but then darkness… endless darkness. He lost it, he lost it all, his friends, his father, his home! He lost everything!

This was not fair, what did he or any of the people in Morioh do to deserve this!

Those where his final thoughts and then silence, the silence that mourn the great lost he had felt and then…nothing.

* * *

It was a normal day, as normal as it could be for Raiden but he felt as thould today was going to be different. After sealing Shinnok and fixing the Sky Temple, he was working on a way to find Qua Chin to revive the fighter that died.

He then felt a mysterious energy, one that he never felt before. It very spiritual but bizarre. He couldn't put his finger on it, he decided to check it out to find the source. As he was following the energy it let him to a forest as he wall thought it he it felt stronger and as he walked through the forest he saw clearing in the grass.

When he moves to see what it was, to his shock it was a child he was covered in dirt and was where a white shirt and dark blue pants with no shoes.

Raiden: By the Elder Gods, a child he the source of the bizarre energy? He asked himself.

He picked up the boy and teleported to his Sky Temple. When he returns he call Bo' Rai Cho to check the boy.

Bo' Rai Cho saw not physical damage, he was dirty and unconscious but fine none the last, but he was curious why an unconscious child was in the forest.

Bo' Rai Cho: And you found him by himself Raiden, no else was around?

Raiden: Yes, I felt a bizarre spirit like energy from him, as we speak, I can still feel it.

Bo' Rai Cho: Hmph, this is very odd. It almost as if fate is behind this.

Raiden: I'll feel so too, I am going to see if I can awakening his power. He said as his hand sparked.

He waved his hand over the body as he did a blue aura surrounded the boy, it did nothing at first then it like in an instant a white and blue humanoid figure with gold eyes appear and attack with a scrape, Raiden barely dodge the attack. When he back away the figure disappear and the aura was gone.

Bo' Rai Cho and Raiden where both shock at what they saw. The edge of Raiden hat was missing a chunk. Bo Rai Cho only saw the edge of Raiden hat disappear as for Raiden he must have saw thing that did that.

Bo' Rai Cho: Okay I never sense that before. He said surprised.

Raiden: By the Elder Gods. He said in pure shock.

Bo' Rai Cho: What do we do Raiden?

Raiden: I will read the boy mind, I need to know what we're dealing with.

He begins to read the boy mind, and as he does he learn his name, his life style, his powers, and everything he lived through, even his end.

When he's done, he can't help for sad for the boy, but he also see this as a sign from the Elders Gods.

Bo' Rai Cho: Well Raiden what have you learned?

Raiden: That this boy is from another universe and chaos event cause his world to disappear. His world holds a power that they call "Stands" that are awakened hidden spiritual fighting power. And from what I learned his head an unfair life and has lost everything.

Bo' Rai Cho: I see, poor boy indeed. What are you going to do with him and what of his name?

Raiden: I rather it be his chose to really his name, after that how he feels and wants are up to him.

Bo' Rai Cho: Very well, I'll let you know if he wakes ups.

Raiden: Thank you old friend.

Bo' Rai Cho: No problem.

Sometimes pass and finally the boy slowly opened his eyes and was not sure where he was, he shot up and look around to a few moments.

Bo' Rai Cho: So you finally awakened. Before we start could you please tell me your name, my name is Bo' Rai Cho. He said plainly getting the boy attention.

Okuyasu: Okuyasu Nijimura, wh-where am I? He said somewhat nervous.

Bo' Rai Cho: Your at the Sky Temple in Earthrealm, my friend found your unconscious in a forest. I will get him know, you just wait here. He warned and left to get Raiden.

Okuyasu was so damn confused, one moment he in Morioh as it disappearing next he in a place he doesn't understand, and by how everything is bigger than he is, please the look of his hands and body he was a child again! He checked to see if he still had his Stand and call it out.

 **The Hand** appear and it was the same size as he was before he was a child. At least that didn't change, he was no longer in Morioh and in some place all the "Sky Temple" does that mean he in the sky? And what the hell is Earthrealm?

Bo' Rai Cho returned with Raiden who was wearing a new hat, Okuyasu turn to look at them and had shiver down his spine from Raiden presence he was powerful.

Raiden: I see your up, greetings.

Okuyasu: Who are you?

Raiden: I'm Raiden, a Thunder God.

Okuyasu: _A god, he's a freaking god!_ He thought in shock.

Raiden: I understand that you may be confused of where you are? But do you mind telling me your name and I will explain what is going on here.

Okuyasu: Okuyasu Nijimura.

Raiden: Well Okuyasu would you where unconscious I read your mind, I under what has happened to you in your lifetime, like why a grown adult is in the body of a child.

Okuyasu: You know…everything? He asked in pure shock.

Raiden: Yes, and I am so for your lost.

Okuyasu was silent he hated the memory of what he saw, he wanted to know why, why was his home, why where his friends gone, why was his father!? He clenched his fist there nothing he could do know, his home was gone.

Okuyasu: Why am I still here, and why am I like this. He said bitterly.

Raiden: It would seem you were given a second chance at life, in Earthrealm.

Okuyasu: What the hell is Earthrealm?

Raiden: Earthrealm is basically earth but it house other raises and warriors from different lands, it not your earth but it can still be home.

Okuyasu as he was couldn't do anything and he had zero to any knowledge on this place. Plus he was a kid so he could do even less.

Raiden: I'm also away of your power you called a "Stand".

Okuyasu eye widened from that, he knows that he had his mind was read but to learn about Stands.

Raiden: I will not force you to explain the abilities of your powers, but I do like to know what you plan to do from here on? I can give to choices, 1. Stay here at the Sky Temple to be trained in the ways of Kombat or 2. After you learn what needed to know about Earthrealm history and so one you can leave. He said firmly.

Okuyasu thought on those two choices, he wasn't on for thinking but he was instinctive and follow his gut, so choose the option that is better for him.

Okuyasu: I have nothing left, and it may just be me. But you don't seem like that bad of a person, so I'll stay and train with you guys.

Raiden: Very well, you will be trained by Bo' Rai Cho he train many warrior to be the very best.

Bo' Rai Cho: I may not like it, but I don't play soft so you better be ready to sweat.

Okuyasu: Right.

And after that Okuyasu trained with Bo' Rai Cho and sometimes Raiden well also learning the history of Earthrealm and the other realms, at some point Radien introduce Okuyasu to Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. He and Johnny got along fine as for Sonya she scared him shitless he train with them as well, he was well skilled in bare hand to hand, strong blow style and learn a bit of Karate and Kempo, years later Okuyasu decided to leave the Sky Temple to join the Military.

He did so because when Keicho was younger he told him he would one day just the Military so as a way to honor his brother he joined the military to improve his skill and growth in strength. a few years later he was able to use a gun, combat knife, and even some grappling and boxing. He had better control over **The Hand** as well and was far more better at fighting than just throwing punches and kicks, he was later recruited for Special Forces.

He ended up working with Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, he kept to himself but he pulled his weight and briefly talk about his brother. He change clothing style a bit, he started wearing jet black long sleeve hooded combat jacket with trillion written in gold on the left side and the japen word for trillion on the right with open zipper, over it he had a no sleeve dark blue vest with the words billion on the right written in black and the japan word for billion on the left also in black, he was wearing black pants, metallic dark blue and white combat boots, fingerless combat gloves that were black and dark blue, and on his right ear was a golden earring, in the open part of his jacket all he had was a white shirt and under it was a tattoo the said " Bad Company" as a final piece of honor for Keicho.

**Twenty Years Later, Today:**

He grew to enjoy his new team like Cassie who was strong in talent as a fighter, Jacqui who he learned was here to honor father who also worked for Special Force which he could understand, Kung Jin was a little high on his horse but he grew to like him and to learn that he wanted to honor his fallen family name, Takeda had the same deal he did or more so similar he lost his mother as well to a group called the Red Dragon. He came out with the power of Stands and what not but he didn't explain his ability, all he said was "watch out for his right hand".

Okuyasu had just finished listening to Johnny talk about the time they faced Shinnok when some ancient power his family got from a war cult.

Johnny: I have never been able to re-summon the green halo again, Raiden thinks it had something to do with me watching a loved one about to die.

Kung Jin: How 'bout you, Cassie? Can you summon anything like that? Or did it skip a generation?

Takeda: Take it easy, Jin.

Okuyasu: Yea cut the crap Kung Jin.

Cassie: We didn't need a halo in Darfur… Iran, or Kurdistan. Right Jacqui and Okuyasu?

Okuyasu: Not even a little.

Jacqui: Nope, we didn't. Shaolin Monks even send you there, Jin?

Kung Jin: I've seen plenty of action. Takeda and I both. Stuff that'd would blow your Special Force minds!

Cassie: Fuc-

Okuyasu: Motherfuc-

Johnny: At ease. You're all here because you deserve to be. You're beautiful and unique snowflake.

Okuyasu: _Some of us more than others._ He thought looking as Cassie, he blushed and turned away.

Johnny: Now… as I am you're unaware, judging from the lack of gift cards… Today is our team's six week anniversary. Secretary Blake said he's pleased with our progress.

Kung Jin: You could spit in his hair and "he'd be pleased".

Jacqui: He was smart enough to have Mister Cage put this team together.

Takeda: I'm glad the Shirai-Ryu chose me to join. New place… new faces.

Johnny: As the secretary pointed out, us older folks are gonna retire some day. So it's time for your generation to step up. Shaolin, S-F, Shirai-Ryu. Together. For your team's first mission, you're' going to the Lin Kuei Temple. We haven't heard from the Grandmaster in a while… so we need you to make sure he still on our side. That he got our backs of things flare up with Outworld. We need to bring him in. but don't be surprise if Sub-Zero's not willing to cooperate.

Cassie: Why be worried with Outworld? I thought Kotal Kahn respected the Reiko Accords.

Johnny: He does. But he's facing a civil war. The rebels win, those Accord will be history.

So now Okuyasu is going on his first real mission, he plans to do his best fighting whoever and protecting his team. He lost everything and it took in a long time to get over it and accept his new family and team, whatever happened he will be ready for it.

* * *

Stand: **The Hand**

User: Okuyasu Nijimura

Upgrade: **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**

Ability: Can scrape away space and erase anything it touches. Second ability let it add space to anything which it like a small shockwave.

Talents: Karate, Kempo, Grapple, Boxing, Hand to Hand combat, Street Brawler.

Statue: Member of Special Forces.

X-Ray: First Okuyasu scrape away space and kick his foes in the face then goes for a right hook across the jaw then a left to the other side broke the jaw and knee the jaw back in place, and has his Stand to sent a quick and power block to the ribs cage breaking it, then with finish with a power punch to the chest from his Stand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter been drops! I decided for MKX DLC character to join because for the upcoming battles I figure a few extra powerhouses would spice this chapter up a bit. Please enjoy the chapter and review me how you feel about it. I do read the MK comics so forgive if I get a few things wrong.
> 
> I don't own MKX or JoJo DIU.

* * *

Chapter 2: **A Black Dragon Trick, A Monstrous And Bloody Battles! And A Bone- Chilling Fight!**

**In Outworld**

An army of warrior and a cart was seen, inside was the new Kahn of Outworld; Kotal Kahn and his advisor D'vorah. They were talking to members of The Black Dragon; Kano and Tremor as they were striking a deal.

Kotal Kahn: Twenty Million.

Kano: Emperor… What's the expression "S'not with the dirt on my shoes".

D'vorah: Kotal Kahn has always bargain fairly with you, Kano.

Kano: Sure, sure. I'm just sayin'…Upgrades weapons, my intel-and poof! The Outworld civil war-done. Might be nice to kick back a bit, eh?

Kotal Kahn: You know Mileena location?

Kano: And hold rebel army. Thanks to Tremor here. S'gotta be worth at least… fifty.

Tremor: Their pebble waiting to be crushed by your foot! All you need to do is…finish them.

Kotal Kahn: I most attack her. Immendality. End this conflict. As you say, it drains us.

As he said that Kano look out the window and saw Mileena and Rain running along the roof, he look at Tremor and did a brief nodded.

Kano: Right. Do why have a deal?

The carriage came to a stop for no reason confusing Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah.

Kotal Kahn: What is it, D'vorah?

D'vorah: The Emperor shouldn't not be concerned. Accident ahead. This One will clear it.

And she left to the carriage to check what was going on and saw a huge stockpile of crates.

D'vorah: Make way for Kotal Kahn! Move!

As she commanded them to move, other of Kotal Kahn warriors help in moving the crates out the way.

On the roof was Mileena, Rain, Tanya, and Goro along with a few Tarkatans.

Tanya: The Tarkatans are in position. We await your orders.

Mileena: It is given, dearest Tanya.

Rain: Stopping a carriage is nothing. Killing an Emperor.

Mileena: False Emperor!

Rain: Require power. Power that you have, Mileena. And won't uses.

She looks down and then pulls out a very familiar amulet.

Mileena: It pains me to uses it, Rain. I need more time.

Goro: I sure be the one to crush the fake!

Mileena: No! It must be me! Remember Goro, you help me and I help you.

Goro: Hmph, very well.

Mileena: Plus the usurper's excursion came to soon.

Rain: The rain falls when it may.

Mileena: No matter-if Kano and Tremor do what I pay them to do.

D'vorah: Now! Do it!

She commanded as the continue to move the crates, Kotal Kahn look out to see what was taken so long, Kano and Tremor where waiting for the right moment to strike.

And then a huge swarm of Tarkatans charge Kotal Kahn soldiers fought them off and the street where now turn into a battle Tarkatans and soldiers kill each other.

One of the Tarkatans rush Ermac but it quickly taken care of as he used his magic to crush it body and throw it to the ground. As few tried to cut down Erron Black but shot the first one and block the other one strike and shot it in the mouth. Three Tarkatans rushed D'vorah much to her annoyances and she turned her back and had her insect legs strike them repeatedly until they were dead.

Kotal Kahn watched frantically as the battle continued. He to one side of the carriage to the other side.

Kotal Kahn: Akta… Tok Norei…!

Kano: You said a mouthful.

And then he pulled a knife and tried to stab the Kahn, but it was block he put more pressure into his attack but Kotal Kahn punch him in the face. Tremor trick to gave Kotal a left hook but he blocks it and kick in the chest making him fall back into the set. Kano tried again with both hands but Kotal block that as well but as they struggle the knife is slowly stab into his left shoulder.

He howled in pain, and then his eyes change color and his tattoos glow and he forces Kano off him and repeatedly punches him in the face and finish it with a headbutt and throws across to the other side. Tremor tried crush Kotal with his rock hammers but Kotal duck it and grab him and repeatedly kicks him in the gut and finish it with punch the cracks a few rib making him hit the sit again, and kick him in the head to finish him.

Kano gets up and tried to use his laser eye to hit him but it blocks, Kotal uses his hand and slowly jabs his thumb in Kano good eye making scream in pain, Kotal kick him back into the sit and then grabs him and throw so hard he almost thrown out the window but Kotal pulls him back in and tries to slam both fists into Kotal, he blocks it. He guts punches him and both of them go flying through the door and onto the ground where Kotal punches Kano in the face twice but he blocks the three punch. And throw Kotal off him.

Kotal: You wound me, Kano. Your offer of aid was but wind and air?

Kano: Keep your fifty million. Mileena's giving me twice that to you out.

As Kano rush Kotal Kahn he went for a punch, but it was blocked and then counter with a punch to the face, and then a kick. Kano shot a laser blast from his eye but it was dodge and give an uppercut that sense him flying backwards on the ground, he gets up and does a headbutt repeatedly, but Kotal Kahn grab in and knee him in the side of his ribs.

He does his X-ray on Kano and then kicks him, Kano tricks to do a headshot it his laser eye but Kotal block and does returns a favor for the headbutt and does his own that has daze Kano and then he's grab by Kotal and slams into the ground.

He about to stomp on Kano neck but he roll out the way. And slash at him with his knife but Kotal blocks with his own and the two have a knife fight, cutting each other. Kotal knife break through Kano's and he stabbed in the right shoulder another favor the Kotal has returned. He kicks him in the gut and as Kano tried to get up Kotal pick him up and gives him a hard uppercut having him fall to the ground, defeated.

Kotal Kahn: You're not worth the dirt on my shoes.

As Kano rolls on his stomach and tries to pick himself up Kotal stomps on his back and jabs his knife in Kano back, making his grunt with pain and thens grabs him by his head to slit his throat, Kano tried to fight back but the knife inches closer with every second.

He stomp but a molten rock in the shoulder, and it reveals to be Tremor with a piss off look on his face.

Tremor: I will bury you, here and now!

Kotal Kahn: Then you will end up just like Kano.

Tremor rush Kotal and with a rock encoated fist and punches him, Kotal blocks but the force has him skidding a few inches. Tremor throws a few giants rock but Kotal dodges them and give in a hard uppercut and grab ut his feet and slammed his body into the ground. Tremor get up and his Kotal a strong left hook and then a right hook and it about to do a sledgehammer fist but Kotal blocks and kick him in the gut and then punches him in the face a few times.

Tremor backs up and makes the ground shake making Kotal lose his balance and then fall as he gut up Tremor throw a rock making it roll making for flat on his face. As Tremor does his X-ray on Kotal he then tries to crush him with a giant rock but Kotal counter with a low kick making Tremor fall and Kotal getting up and grabbing the terramancer and slammed his back into his knee making scream in pain. Kotal not finish as he jumps in the air and slam both knees on Tremor back again and then gives him a hard kick to the chin knocking him out.

Kotal Kahn: The one that will be buried is you.

Tanya would have fought Kotal Kahn but she was stuck fighting against Ermac who prove to be more skilled at fighter take up all her time, energy, and attention.

Then a Tarkatan tries to attack from behind but Kotal see this and deals with his attack with ease. And the turn to see Mileena, Rain, and Goro on the roof, he glares.

Kotal Kahn: She task me. For the last time.

And then teleports to the roof and glares at Mileena.

Kotal Kahn: Mileena.

Mileena: Kano and Tremor where to kill you, miserable snake! Rrgo na-TAY!

And she then command the Tarkatans to attack Kotal, the first tried to slash him but it was blocked and he got his arm slash off and then his chest. The second one tried to kick but he get his leg slash off. And the last one his chest slash up a bit and then it neck snapped.

Mileena charged at Kotal Kahn and did a few kicks but he blocks them and dodges at the last one. But she punched him in the face, he gave hard a punch far stronger across the left and then the right.

Kotal Kahn: Hoteh mah-YAH sha-leh!

And blasted her off the roof as she screams in pain from the attack. Rain and Goro look down.

Kotal Kahn: An Edenian. The supposes half-god. And the Shokan Prince.

Rain: Koh GAH tya!

And then Kotal Kahn was surrounded by water and was in the air.

Rain: I am a Son of Argus! I was not merely declared a god by befuddled commoners, Buluc.

Goro: You will be torn to shreds soon, Osh-Tekk fool! And then I'll will take my rightful place!

Kotal Kahn broke free from the hold and took his fighting stance.

Kotal Kahn: Surely, Mileena suspects your true intentions, Son of Argus.

He charge Rain but he teleport and was behind Kotal and drop kick him off the roof. He hit the ground hard and groans, Rain he appears and walk up to Kotal, Goro merely jump from the roof and lands on his feet cratering the ground a bit.

Rain: My intentions… are to teach you the difference between pretension… and godhood.

Kotal and Rain then fight hand to hand and unlike Kano, Tremor or Mileena. Rain prove to be stronger and more skilled as he dodge or block his every punch and vice versa.

Rain and Kotal punch each other in the face, dazing them both but Rain reacted quicker and put Kotal in a water bubble and strike it with lightening making Kotal fall, as he tried to stomp on the Osh-Tekk Kahn head Kotal grab his feet and throw him on the ground.

Kotal get up and blasted Rain in the back making take a knee, Kotal charges at him but Rain turn to give him a watery kick making fly onto the ground in front of Rain. he gets up and gave him an uppercut making Rain hit the ground but he quickly blast Kotal with a water stream having him hit the wall.

He rushes to punch Kotal in the face but Kotal move his head a bit and Rain hit the wall cracking a bit. Kotal headbutts him and give him another uppercut and as he in the air he grabs his legs and slammed him into the wall. Rain on his hands and knees and uses his water ability to push him up given Kotal a twin kick to the chin and face making him stagger. Rain then give him a triple lightening blast and put him in another water bubble and does another twin kick to his back. Kotal gets up and finish this fight with his X-ray and then knee him in the chin to wrap it up.

Kotal Kahn: That should silence you.

Rain tries to get up and as he does Erron Black runs up to check on Kotal. Kotal nods and Erron nods back and walks up to Rain.

Erron Black: You won't touch him again.

And kick him on his back and put his foot on Rain neck and aims his gun at Rain's head. Rain struggle to get free and as Erron about to shoot… his hand was hit with a sai.

Mileena: But I will.

Erron Black: You, son of a bitch!

Rain uses this time to teleport away and Mileena was about to fight Kotal, she dodges a few guns shot and saw Erron has gotten his gun back and did not look happy from early.

As that fight about comemense, Goro fires a fireball the Kotal dodges.

Goro: It time to show you the true power of the Shokan Prince!

Kotal Kahn: Why join Mileena? Is it to be the champion of the torement once more?

Goro: I have greater plan than that! But you won't live long enough to see!

Then the Shokan charges at Kotal and attacks with all four fist throwing a barrage of punches forcing Kotal to block and tank the hit. He jumps back cups him hand together and does an upwards slam into Goro chin making him fly and hit the ground, Kotal jumps and slams his knees into Goro chest.

Goro spit up blood and grabs Kotal and throw to the ground and hit him with green energy blast and then shot fireballs from his mouth. Kotal fire his own blast at the shokan and then grab him by the grip it with great force, making Goro fall to his knees and when he is Kotal slam on the ground. Goro quickly get up and pounds the ground making Kotal fall and as he about to get up Goro hit him with more green energy blast and then beat him into the ground with a barrage of punches, Kotal power through the attack give the prince a hard blow to the face.

Goro staggered back but Kotal grab him pick him up to let a beam from the sky hit the shokan. Then slams him back on the ground and then punches him in the face over and over, the bloody face shokan prince, punches Kotal in the face and give not one, not two, but four elbow blow to the face and head grab his head for a headbutt. He then does his X-ray on Kotal and hit with a powerful fireball the Kahn is able to get up and dropkick Goro in the abdomen making gasp a bit given him time to do his X-ray on Goro. both fighter are bloody and a bit bruise up but continue the fight, Kotal focus all his strength and uppercut making Goro fly far and hitting the ground hard.

Kotal stomp on his chest and it about to stomp on his neck but he blindsided but a fireball to the face, Kotal clenches his face in pain and that give Goro time to grab his neck and choke the Osh-Tekk, Kotal struggles but Goro increase the pressure with a smile on his face. Kotal clench his arm then press his feet on Goro chest, and rip his arm off! The shokan roar in pain but Kotal then grab his sword and process to cut off each of the other three arms.

Goro fell to his knees bloody, bruised, and defeated with no arms.

Kotal Kahn: it would seem you won't live long enough to see your own future.

Mileena was able to take dow Erron, but he didn't make it easy for her. He definitely paid her back for early. She had gun shot on her left arm, right leg, left shoulder, and the right side of her abdomen plus he pack a punch.

Both her and Kotal where in pretty bad shape, fight after fight had left Kotal drain and his injuries didn't help, thankfully Mileena was in no better shape and she was not as skill or strong as him even as he is now.

Mileena: As the heir to my father, Shao Kahn, I, Mileena, Kahum of Outworld… order your execution!

She rush Kotal and throw kick at him, he dodges them all and gave her a strong punch to her jawline and then an uppercut. She growls and gets up and throw punch after punch but he blocks them and give her a hard and powerful punch to her face making her clench it in pain, she looks to see what happens next she given a punch to the gut and then kick making her fall down defeated.

Kotal Kahn: There will be an execution this day.

As he glares at her and walk up to her, his soldiers finish off the last on the Tarkatans and surround her.

Kotal Kahn: You will atone for your dissent, Mileena. You blood will make right. "Up the stair path…" "To the fire's edge…"

He chance and as flame surrounded him, he fires a wave of flames, but Mileena counters by using the amulet and blasting the attack back, they clash one trying to over power the order. The amulet power wins and force Kotal back and a few stray blasts turn his soldiers to ash, Mileena falls exhausted and her right hand burned.

Rain teleports and get Goro and Mileena and teleport away, Kano and Tremor were long gone as well.

D'vorah help Kotal to his feet as he drain from after everything has happened.

D'vorah: What did my emperor see?

Kotal Kahn: A mere cub… grown to be a jaguar.

* * *

The new team made it to the Lin Kuei Temple, and where now watching it on the monitor. Okuyasu was sharpening his combat knife but he was also listen.

Cassie: Once we hit the drop point, we'll split up. Jacqui, Okuyasu, and I will come from the south. You two the west.

Jacqui: Rendezvous north entrances.

Kung Jin: Then what? A simple pickup and go?

Cassie: We bag"im if he resist.

Takeda: Resistance might be more possible than you think.

Cassie: Don't sweat it. If it comes to that, Sub-Zero won't know what hit him.

Okuyasu: Then let's do this. He said cracking his neck.

Turn Lin Kuei warriors were running up the stairs, they enter the chambers of Grandmaster Sub-Zero.

Lin Kuei Soldier: The forward defense stand down as you command, Grandmaster. It is confirmed. Five intruders.

Sub-Zero: It is time to entertain our guests. Let's see what your new student has to offer, Raiden.

Cassie and the others made it to the entrance of the Lin Kui Temple.

Cassie: All right, I've got point. You and Jin get that side. Move!

Takeda and Kung Jin move to the other side and waited.

Cassie: Ready?

Jacqui and Okuyasu nodded as they were about to act the doors opened revealing Sub-Zero and some Lin Kui Soldiers. As the walk out they stopped in front of a statue, and kneel at it and meditated.

Kung Jin gesture to move now, but Cassie mouth "No, not yet." He doesn't listen and rush in anyway.

Cassie: Dammit, Jin.

Okuyasu: For, fuck sake.

Kung Jin: You, I need t-

Before he could finish Cassie silences him with a frustrated look.

Sub-Zero: You are not welcome here. State your intentions.

Cassie: Grandmaster. We needed you to come with us. My name is Sergeant-

But before she could finish, they were surrounded by Lin Kui Soldiers with sword pointed at them.

Sub-Zero: You demand my cooperation. Yet you are cut off. Surrounded. What will you do?

Cassie: My father always spoke highly of you, Sub-Zero. He wants to talk.

Sub-Zero: Talking. Always his first choice.

Kung Jin: Okay… let's try pummeling. Now!

And the fighting began, Kung Jin strike the first soldiers close to him. Everyone but Okuyasu started to fight. He dodging any and all attacks.

Cassie: Wait…!

She dodged a punch and tries to attack but it block by Sub-Zero an dodges a punch and headbuts he and throw across the ground, she trick for fire her gun but Sub-Zero hit it with an ice blast.

Sub-Zero: Cassandra Cage. You lead this group, but they do not follow. Save for one. What would your mother do?

Cassie: Stop wasting time and take you down.

She charged at Sub-Zero and attack with a jump kick that he blocked, and hit her with a hard punch to the chest, she grunted in pain and but landed on her feet and rush him and did a few kicks but he block them. And attack with his own kick but she duck and gave hima uppercut, he staggered and threw a punch that got her across the face.

She hit him with a shadow kick and threw a punch but it block and she hit with a counter to the chin. She almost black out from the power of the blow and snap out of it and knee Sub-Zero in the abdomen making him gasp a bit, and that gave Cassie the chance to punch him across the face with a right hook.

She went for a left hook but he block and did an ice slide and made her fall on her face and chest, she got up and was hit with an ice blast freezing her temporarily but long enough to be hit with a palm thrust to the chest. She skidded across the ground, she stopped and herself and was panting as she was on one knee, she looked at the Grandmaster and charge at him. She got serious and attack with more quick and hard moves, he block them but a few got through and hit him,and then gets him with a backflip kick.

She then threw a left kick but he dodges and did another ice slide and then froze her and gave her an uppercut. She got up and roundhouse kick Sub-Zero, he staggered and rub his right cheek, she then attack him with combos, pushing him back. Sub-Zero kicked her in the abdomen making her gasp for air, he grabbed her right shoulder freezing her and the and broke her out the ice with a powerful punch to the gut. She hit the ground hard and tries to but falls on her back, beaten.

Sub-Zero: You are more like your mother than you think.

He dodge an incoming spin kick from Takeda, he then block a few more blows and turn to ice as he did a drop kick. He looked around for Sub-Zero, the Grandmaster appeared from behind and dropkick Takeda in the back.

Sub-Zero: Your powers should have reveal my intentions, Takahashi Takeda. No doubt Kenshi taught you how to use them.

Takeda: My father taught me a lot, Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: Let us see.

He then charged at Takeda and attack him punch in the head, Takeda saw it this time and dodge and hit Sub-Zero with a counter. But his hand was grabbed, freezing his whole body and getting palm thrust in the chest breaking him out and having him skid across the cold ground. He gets up and did a few acrobatics movement and hit SUb-Zero with a spin kick, he blocks it and fires a few ice blasts at him, Takeda was froze for a short time but long enough for Sub-Zero to knee him in the head making hit the ground.

Takeda get up and fire his spiky chain spear at the Grandmaster but he dodged them, he rushes to attack it kick as he swung his piky chain spear keeping Sub-Zero on the defense. It looks to be working until Sub-Zero grab the chains and froze them and pull Takeda close and kick full force in the chest, as Takeda gets up and read Sub-Zero intention and role out the way was Sub-Zero's foot broke the ground.

He turned and ice slide making Takeda block the force of the attack, he goes for a back kick but Sub-Zero switch for an ice clone and give Takeda an uppercut. Takeda used it to backflip and landed on his to rush in with a counter, that pushes Sub-Zero back and as Takeda threw a kick it was caught and his foot was slowly freezing. Takeda read what the Grandmaster and wrap his spiky chain around Sub-Zero leg and pull making Sub-Zero lost his balance and Takeda to break free! That what he thought but he was hit in the back and fall to the ground.

Sub-Zero got him with an ice slide, and as Takeda got up trying to figure out what Sub-Zero was going to do next, he was hit with a barrage of powerful and fast combo. The attack left him drain but he still put up a good fight, and charge to hit Sub-Zero but the Grandmaster disappear by using an ice clone, and ax kick in the back of the next taking him out.

Sub-Zero: You are not your father. Not yet.

Jacqui came from behind and tried to hit her but Sub-Zero flip on making her miss and land on her feet.

Jaqui: Dammit.

Sub-Zero: You announce your arrival, Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui: Specialist Briggs.

Sub-Zero: Yes. Military decorum is important in your family.

Jacqi went on the attack and threw a punch, Sub-Zero the first few but she got him in his side then his gut and across his face.

Jacqui: If you my father, you now me. Thought you and he were friends.

Sub-Zero: Our histories share a dark chapter.

Jacqui charge at him and threw a few strong punches, Sub-Zero blocked but just like father, she had overwhelming strength. He attacked with a barrage of punches pushing her back, the two lock in a combat as both blocked each other attack. Sub-Zero broke by switching places with an ice clone and appearing behind Jacqui and roundhouse kick on the side of her head. She was dazed from the blow and turn and hit Sub-Zero with a nasty left hook and frontflip kick to the face.

She was finally able to see right again, block a kick from the Grandmaster. She jump attack with an attacked jump kick but he blocked it and thrown her across the ground. He then ice slides to knock her down and shoots an ice blast freezing her and elbowed her in the chin having her slide across the ground.

She gets up and spit out a bit off blood and wipe it off her face, she charges at Sub-Zero and have her attacks lay into him, blocks and dodges and hit her with a counter but she see that coming cancel out the counter with her own. She elbowed his abdomen and kick him back, he staggers a bit but fixes himself as he block a punch from Jacqui and knee her in the stomach making her gasp and then he uppercut her and as she in the he freezes her and grab and slam her on the ground, taken her down.

Sub-Zero: Do not misjudge yourself harshly, Specialist Briggs.

She quickly gets up and kick Sub-Zero in right side of his face and punches in across the left and finish it with a kick to the right again, making him take a knee. She couldn't continue her attack as a Lin Kuei warrior attacks forcing her to block.

Kung Jin dealing with one the warrior and when another tried to attack he deal with them quickly. He sees Sub-Zero is down and smirk as he rushes to finish him off, he attacks with a few kicks but there block, he jumps to avoid a low kick. He block a few of Sub-Zero but one of punches gets him in the face.

Kung Jin: A feint. Bravo.

Sub-Zero: Kung Jin. You should rally your companions rather than mock your superiors.

Kung Jin: I'll remember that… in case I ever meet one.

Kung Jin then charged at Sub-Zero and threw a few more kicks but blocked as well, he grabbed his bow and fire a few arrows at him, but they were frozen and fall to the grab. Sub-Zero fire a few ice blast but Kung Jin dodge, they were only a distract for Sub-Zero ice slide and slams his elbow in Kung Jin stomach making him wheeze.

Kung Jin backflips and fire a few arrow doing this, Sub-Zero dodges them or freezes them. Kung Jin land on his feet and charges at the Lin Kuei master, he attack with a backflip kick Sub-Zero counter with his own kick. He threw a few punches and jab at the Grandmaster a few get in but the rest are block up close combat against Sub-Zero prove to show he was at a disadvantage.

He was pushed back and hit was a few powerful blows, he block them and backup, but Sub-Zero wasn't going to let go that easily, and charge him and gave him an uppercut and as he was flying into the air he was grabbed by the legs and throw into the ground. And when he got up and he grab by he left shoulder and froze then he was hit with a palm thrust knocking him down.

As Kung Jin slowly got up and he falls to his knees panting, Sub-Zero charges to finish him off but as he gets close he surprised when Kung Jin jump and drop kicks him in the face, as he hit the ground, he slowly get up and dodge three arrows, one of them however get him in the right shoulder. And as Kung Jin he rush and swing his bow at Sub-Zero he block it and grabs Kung Jin by his arm pulls him in for a headbutt and give him an uppercut to finish the fight.

Sub-Zero: False bravado does not suit you.

Kung Jin joined the other as now all four of them were on there knees. Meanwhile Okuyasu was surrounded by LinKuei warriors there blades pointed at him, but he did even look fazed.

The Grandmaster turn to Okuyasu even thought was busy fighting the other he kept a close eye on Okuyasu, from the very beginning of the fight he has not lifted a fighter let alone fought. All he did was move and dodge any incoming attacks.

Sub-Zero: You were the only one not to fight, why is that?

The Grandmaster was curious of what the Stand User ask was going to be seeing as he had the strength to do so.

Okuyasu: I was never given the go to fight, so I didn't. He said plainly with a straight face.

Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow would the other widened their eyes at the answer, Cassie especially.

Sub-Zero: You didn't attack because the order was never given?

Okuyasu: Yeah, the captain never said so, so I didn't. It may sound a bit much with how things went, but I make a habit to respect the chain of command and my leader orders. So even as you beat into them I wasn't going to fight.

Sub-Zero: If I plan to kill one of them what would you do then?

Okuyasu: Simple, I kill you where you stand. He said those words with a hard look in his eye the promise what he said.

Sub-Zero: You would?

Okuyasu: I'll never sit back and watch someone died. _Never ever again._ He said firmly kept the last comment in his thoughts as he clenched his fist.

Sub-Zero: See it as Raiden said, your very different. You eyes reveal a lot, anger, sorrow, regrets.

Okuyasu: I rather walk through hell all over again, then let what gain be taken from me.

Sub-Zero: Your spirit is strong, but you needed more than that to back those words.

Okuyasu crack his neck and then crack his knuckles, but before he did anything else he had to one more thing.

Okuyasu: Yo Cass, with your permission would it be okay is I handle the rest of this!

Cassie was speech by words Okuyasu said early, he rarely talk as he did now, and the only he didn't fight was because did told him too? She was sure to be flatter or embarrassed. She shook her head when she heard Okuyasu shout his question.

Cassie: Very well, as your leader I command you finish this!

Okuyasu: Yes ma'am. He said with a smirk.

He takes a deep breath and faster what most could see, he strike every member that surroundin him with a swift but powerful blow. And as if it was from a movie Okuyasu exhales as they all fall to the ground.

More rush Okuyasu and cocking his fist back he plants his feet firmly into the ground and attacks with a barrage of punches similar to how his Stand does it. The warriors fall to the ground beatdown. Okuyasu look at the Grandmaster.

Okuyasu: Time to see if all that time in training hell paid off.

Sub-Zero: I will see for myself what Raiden sees in you.

Okuyasu rush Sub-Zero and threw a hard punch barely dodges and aim a knee at Okuyasu chin. Okuyasu lean back to avoid the attack, he cock back his other fist and goes a right hook Sub-Zero duck under the attack as it graze his hairs.

The two fighters where now in close combat as they tried to the upperhand one and other, Okuyasu tried to land a blow but it always block or counter Sub-Zero had the edge in experience over him, Sub-Zero wasn't as strong as he was in prime so Okuyasu raw strength trump him. With these factors they where a struggle. Both final landed a hit on and another, Okuyasu fist hit Sub-Zero right in the face and vice versa.

Okuyasu step back and spit out a bit of blood and smirked, Sub-Zero did the same it's been sometime since he felt like this and rare for him to feel his blood pumping so much. He fire a barrage of ice blast Okuyasu dodge them at fast pace speed, but even at the speed he was going a few ice blast got him he then copy the slide move he saw Sub-Zero using a few but instead ice he was using the force of his speed to do so and knock the Grandmaster down.

Sub-Zero was both amazed and shocked and just barely dodge as Okuyasu tried to plant both of his feet into his face, he crack the ground instead. He turned and attack with another fist rush making Sub-Zero block as he was being pushed back, he dodge the next one and grab his right arm Okuyasu tried to get him off by swung his arm in the air. It didn't work and Okuyasu saw his right arm was frozen. He was about to attack but his feet were frozen in to ground and then Sub-Zero seal Okuyaus in an ice dome.

Okuyasu tried to get free but the brute strength he gained was not going to be enough. He only used this when he needed to, he summon **The Hand** and hand free his feet with a barrage of punches as few the dome, this was going to be all him, he wants to try this move for awhile, it was something Bo' Rai Cho taught him.

Bo' Rai Cho: Remember, Okuyasu closed your eyes, then took a deep breath, and focused your energy.

He just that and focus on his energy but Stand energy or life energy, as he did, his Stand aura surrounded him and the ice on his right arm crack and shatter, the aura was now surrounding his fist. He was taught the way of "Chi" the life force of all living things, he does have complete mastery over it but he is getting it.

He opened his eyes and slam chi coated fist in the ice, it looked to do nothing at first. But then cracks start to form and as they grow bigger the whole dome was cracked, and it exploded scattering the small ice flake everywhere. This shocked everyone, Okuyasu look at his fist and sighed as he looks to be disappointed.

Okuyasu: Damn still not perfect, I'll need to train harder.

Sub-Zero was shocked he destroy a thick layer of ice with one punch and it wasn't even perfected? It was clear this boy… no this man, was full of potential, understood why Raiden train him. Okuyasu rush and tried to hit Sub-Zero with an ax kick he back away and the kick split the ground he smirks and used hsi plant feet to launch him forward, he slammed his fist in the Grandmaster gut making gasp and then he slammed his elbow into his chin and was about to finish it was a full force up ax kick but stop.

As the foot only inches away from his face, he look closer and see how he had an ice sword point at the back of his neck if he kick him the force send him fly and the sword and go with him and kill Okuyasu.

Sub-Zero: You truly are full of surprises. I can see Raiden trained you well.

Okuyasu: You not bad yourself Grandmaster, in the end you still won the fight. If he were trying to kill each other I die.

Sub-Zero: You sell yourself too short.

Both of them were not stand and facing each other.

Cassie: Are you still willing to talk?

Sub-Zero: That opportunity has passed.

Okuyasu: Your not going to kill them, are you? Because I was serious on what I said.

Cassie: And you're catch hell if you kill us.

Sub-Zero: Yes. I suppose so. Chuo Dangjin!

And after those words where one of still remaining Lin Kuei warriors cut Cassie and the rest free.

Cassie: That worked.

Okuyasu turn and was a bit surprised to see Johnny Cage. Everyone else was the very same.

Jacqui: This was all a… a…

Sub-Zero: Training exercise.

Cassie: Damn. I shoulda seen it.

Sub-Zero: You and your friends show much promise, Cassandra Cage. but until you function as one… you will fall short. One of you is already ahead so from this point on you all need to grow stronger.

After that every return with Johnny and the mood was not pleasing everyone was upset about the fight with the Lin Kuei. Okuyasu was sharpening his combat knife again, mainly to keep his attention off the mood. As Cassie enter she had a displeased look on her face and bump into Kung Jin, on purpose. All he did was look at her as he rubbed his shoulder after the beatdown he suffered.

Johnny: So other than at you enjoyed your visit.

Cassie: The Lin Kuei shredded us.

Kung Jin: You, maybe.

Jacqui: I see plenty of frozen bootprint on your ass, too.

Okuyasu: Figures, sense he started this whole mess.

Kung Jin: Wh-

Johnny: C'mon now… your all winner in my book.

Kung Jin: Not all of us can be like Mister Footsoldier. Aim those words at Okuyasu for his earlier comment.

Okuyasu: Sorry for not saving your cocky ass from getting the shit beaten out of it. He said not looking at him.

Kung Jin: What that supposed to mean? He said with narrow eyes.

Okuyasu: It mean what mean, that your stupidly cocky ass got everyone caught. He said now glaring.

The room was starting to get intense as Okuyasu and Kung Jin stare each other down. Okuyasu words weren't wrong, but it still piss Kung Jin the way he said it. Johnny didn't stop it because some members will fight and it better to get it over with now then later. He got a message and read it.

Johnny: Alright calm down. New orders, from General Blade.

That made the two stop, well Okuyasu stop and went back to sharpen his knife. Kung Jin sat down but glarea bit at Okuyasu. Cassie look at Okuyasu direction, she was thinking about what he said, "how he did left a finger because she didn't say so". The words sounded harsh but they were his way of showing his respect for her and her rank, she blusha bit.

Johnny: Priority One: Outworlders. Here in Earthrealm.

Takeda: An invasion?

Jacqui: Couldn't be.

Kung Jin: You're not afraid are you, Mister Cage?

Johnny: Outworlders I can handle.

Okuyasu could tell there was more to this than what Johnny was told, he can see on his face and in his words.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 End
> 
> Finish man the world hasn't been kind to later, my computer was shut down for sometime and then my phone is broken! But enough about my problem, let now what you thought about the chapter, what was your favorite part?
> 
> What do you think of the added DLC characters? How do you feel about Okuyasu fight? What do you think of Cassie and Okuyasu? How did you feel about the fight scene i wrote? How do you think Okuyasu will feel about the new mission? Review me your answer and as always thanks for the support!
> 
> Peaces!

**Author's Note:**

> After much thought, and reading and re-reading your reviews I decided to have Okuyasu be in the event of Mortal Kombat X, why? I feel like if I do it this way I can build up the bonds of Okuyasu, Cassie, and Jacqui so when the events of Mortal Kombat 11 happens it can be more dramatic. I thank you for your support and hope you enjoy. I will be switching chapter after this one drops, and yes Okuyasu will have his second ability.
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or MKX


End file.
